A Purple Alphabet
by Mabel's Grappling Hook
Summary: *For the awesome Katty Taco Kisses who needs to come back to us.* Oneshots circling around a certain Hello Kitty loving 'Puff and tomato loving 'Ruff. Chapter 2: B is for Bell!
1. A is for Abnormal

Me: Alright you guys. Mabel's Grappling Hook here! So, if you've been looking around, you've noticed that Katty Taco Kisses isn't here. Why is she not here?

Well, she said that she quit. Yea you read right, **quit**.

I know what most of you are thinking: NOOOOO! D: Don't worry; I'm thinking that too. So after thinking of a way to bring her back, I've made this! Hopefully she'll come back; I misses my twin on here. Me so alone... :(

So, this goes out to you Katty! I miss you gurl, and I hope this cheers you up enough to bring you back :)

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own anything. Not even Bullet's personality (which was originally created by Katty). I just own this idea to BRING KATTY BACK TO US! WE MISSES YOU KIT-KAT D:**

Me: Now I present to you the first chapter of 'A Purple Alphabet'!

* * *

_**A is for Abnormal**_

Bullet Jojo was- oh who am I kidding? Bullet Jojo **is **an abnormal child. I even have exambles of his abnormal!

_Example 1._

"Bun-Bun~!" Bullet sang, running towards me. "Look what I gots for yous~!"

I stared at him blankly after looking at what he held in front of my face. "A blank sheet of paper?" I asked after a short silence. "That's it?"

"Yea!" Bullet laughed. He placed it in my hands. "Now you can draw pictures of tomatoes! Oh, and school stuffs! And Hawaii~!"

And that's how I did a facepalm that day.

_Example 2._

One day I had to walk to the store to get more bread. I whistled a small tune as I walked inside.

"Bun-Bun~!"

"Oh God, help me." I muttered to myself as I saw Bullet waving.

"Bun-Bun! Hey, Bun-Bun! Can you see me! I see you~!"

I sighed deeply and walked over to him. Why, I don't know. "Yes Bullet, I can see you."

"Coolio!" he exclaimed. He gave me a toothy smile as he held up toothpaste (Crest Toothpaste people: it's great)

"So, you're here to by toothpaste for you and the others?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked. "No. Silly Bun-Bun, I'm getting this for **myself**."

"Uh... why's that?"

I regret asking that...

"I'm giving Wind a bath! Then I have to brush Boomer's cars' teeth!"

I blinked. "Bullet, cars don't **have **teeth."

Bullet scoffed in disbelief and began to walk away. I heard him mutter, "Bun-Bun doesn't do her research~!"

_Example 3._

The Rowdyruffs were over at our house today. Blossom and Brick were playing the Wii (and Brick kept winning much to Blossom's annoyance), Bubbles and Boomer were drawing and coloring, and Butch and Buttercup were outside sparring.

I was on the couch next to Bullet. He was grinning ear to ear while I only had a small smile. His grin creeps me out, but I don't say that out loud. Yea...

He looked at me and blinked.

I looked at him.

He looked at me dully.

I blinked.

"Hah! You lose~!" Bullet laughed.

I tilted my head. "What are you talking about?"

"We were having a stare contest silly! You lost and I won~!"

"... But you blinked first!" I exclaimed.

"The contest didn't start at that time." Bullet smiled brightly. "It started **after **I blinked."

I just sighed deeply and placed my head in my hands.

_End of Examples_

And those are three of the many reasons why Bullet is abnormal. How he thinks is just... weird. Completely weird, and I will never understand it.

But I guess I just enjoy being by abnormal people because I enjoy being around the weird 'Ruff.

* * *

Me: And that is it for today! Next time we'll have the letter 'B' :D Anyone wanna guess what's the next word? Go ahead, guess (I mean, if you wanna :3) I hope you all enjoy, especially you Katty (if you're reading this...) Welp, see ya! Underneath is a message that I'll put down in **every **chapter.

**KATTY, COME BACK TO US! WE MISS YOU! D:**


	2. B is for Bell

Me: Thanks for all of the reviews you guys; it means a lot to me and Katty (who STILL isn't here with us :c )

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own anything. Not even Bullet's personality (which was originally created by Katty). I just own this idea to BRING KATTY BACK TO US! WE MISSES YOU KIT-KAT D:**

Me: Now here's chapter two!

* * *

_**B is for Bell**_

Today, I went to Bun-Bun's house 'cause I was really bored. I brought a bell with me to 'cause I like bells a lot. The sound they make is so COOLIO!

Bun-Bun didn't seem to like the bell though. She sighed a deep sigh and saided, "Can you **please **get rid of that thing? It's giving me a headache, and I despise headaches."

I shook my head 'no'. "No Bun-Bun! I lovey this bell. It makes a cute sound like your voice~!"

Bun-Bun got a red face. I wonder why; it's not hot in here or anything... Bun-Bun works in mysterious ways.

I do too~!

She blinkes hard. "Thanks I guess? But seriously, the things annoying." The bell began to float out of my hands. "Now let me just take this away from you..."

I began to fight back with my telepathical powers. "No Bun-Bun! Bad Bun-Bun! Bell mine!"

"No, it's gonna go **somewhere else**." She gave me a glare.

I gots very mad so I glared at her, too. "But it's **m****ine**! I bought it from the store with my own moneys! You're being **very **selfish!"

"Well you're being very annoying with this stupid bell!"

"Give it back!" I cried out.

"No." she replied back sternly.

"Yes." I shot back, using the same voice as her.

"NO! NEVER!"

"YES! TOMATO!"

Bun-Bun frowned deeply. "You make no sense whatsoever Bullet." She let her guard down. "Here, take the stupid bell. I'm taking a nap."

"Yays~!" I sang happily. "Dream about yummy tomatoes Bun-Bun~!" She just rolled her eyes and laid down on the couch, instantly falling asleep. I got up, poked her adorable face softly, smiled, thought about a tomato, and began to walk home, ringing the bell happily.

* * *

Me: It's 5:00 A.M? Dang... 0.0 Sorry this took so long; I'm just REALLY busy. Now that message...

**KATTY, COME BACK TO US! WE MISS YOU! D:**


End file.
